ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Kadokawa Dwango
| founded = | founder = | hq_location = Fujimi, Chiyoda | hq_location_city = Tokyo | hq_location_country = Japan | area_served = Global | key_people = Tatsuo Sato Nobuo Kawakami | industry = | products = | brands = | services = | revenue = | revenue_year = 2016 | operating_income = | income_year = 2016 | assets = | owners = Nobuo Kawakami (8.77%) | subsid = | website = }} The second and current iteration of , is a Japanese media conglomerate, which was formerly called and was created as a result of the merger of the original Kadokawa Corporation and Dwango Co., Ltd. on October 1, 2014. In February 2019, Kadokawa Dwango announced that Dwango would stop being their subsidiary to be a direct subsidiary of Kadokawa Corporation in a reorganization of the company. On July 1, 2019, Kadokawa Corporation was reorganized; the publishing business remained and the company was renamed to Kadokawa Future Publishing while Kadokawa Dwango itself became the second iteration of Kadokawa Corporation and the holding company of all of the Kadokawa Group companies. Group companies Kadokawa Corporation serves to bring together several affiliated Japanese companies related to Kadokawa Shoten under what is known as the Kadokawa Group. These companies are of three types: publishing, film and visuals, and cross media. The publishers primarily deal with books, bunkobon paperbacks, manga, and visual media magazines; the film and visual companies deal with Japanese feature films and DVD sales of international films and anime; the cross media companies deal with digital content, urban information and television program information magazines, along with information transmission combining paper media, the Internet, and mobile phones. Other aspects of the group are handled by the other business segment which primarily takes care of video games, real estate leasing, and comprises an advertising agency. |- | Publication *Bookwalker **Geexplus, Inc **Chara-ani Corporation *Choubunsha Publishing Co. *Comic Walker *eb Creative *Japan Digital Library Service *Kadokawa Game Linkage *Kadokawa Future Publishing **ASCII Media Works **Building Book Center **Chukei Publishing **Enterbrain **Fujimi Shobo **Kadokawa Gakugei Publishing **Kadokawa Key-Process **Kadokawa Magazines **Kadokawa Shoten **Media Factory *Mainichi GA Hakken *Production Ace Group media *Dwango **Dehogallery **Dwango AG Entertainment **Dwango Music Publishing **FromNetworks **Project Studio Q **Spike Chunsoft ***Spike Chunsoft, Inc **Vaka **Vantan **Virtual Cast Co., Ltd. **Watanabe Amaduction *Docomo Anime Store *K.Sense (80%) *Kadokawa Media House *Kadokawa Uplink *Kids Net *Movie Walker **Movie Ticket *T Gate *Smile Edge | Films and visuals *ENGI (53%) *EuropaCorp Japan *Globalgate Entertainment *Glovision *Japan Film Fund *Kadokawa Daiei Studio *Nihon Eiga Satellite Broadcasting *Persol Media Switch (30%) *Studio Lide (40%) Others *ATX *Chara-Ani Corporation *Customcast *C・P・S *FromSoftware *Kadokawa ASCII Research Laboratories **Cool Japan Travel, Inc (75%) *Kadokawa Architecture *Kadokawa Book Navi *Kadokawa Contents Academy *Kadokawa Connected *Kadokawa Craft *Kadokawa Games *K’s Lab *Karksa Media Partner Corporation (34%) *Page Turner *Production Ace *Tokorozawa Sakuratown Corporation Overseas *Animate Oversea *Bookwalker Taiwan *Guangzhou Tianwen Kadokawa Animation and Comics *Hemisphere Motion Picture Partners I *Hemisphere Motion Picture Partners II *Kadokawa Amarin *Kadokawa Contents Academy *Kadokawa Holdings Asia **J-Guide Marketing **Kadokawa Gempak Starz (Malaysia) (80%) *Kadokawa Hong Kong *Kadokawa Holdings US *Kadokawa Holdings US in Hong Kong *Kadokawa International Edutainment (Taiwan) *Kadokawa Pictures America *Kadokawa Taiwan Corporation **Kadokawa Consulting (Thailand) *Kadokawa Qingyu (Shangai) Culture & Creation *Sun Wah Kadokawa (Hong Kong) Group *Taiwan Animate *Yen Press (51%) |} Former subsidiaries *Asmik Ace *Daihyakka News: Merged with Dwango in July 2019. *Kadokawa Entertainment: On November 1, 2009, Kadokawa Entertainment was merged into Kadokawa Pictures. *Kadokawa Group Publishing: On April 1, 2013, Kadokawa Group Publishing was merged into Kadokawa Group Holdings. *Kadokawa J:COM Media: Established in November 2005 as a joint venture between Kadokawa Shoten and Jupiter Telecommunications. It was eliminated in June 2010. *So-net Kadokawa Link: Established on June 27, 2007 with So-net Entertainment (43.5%), Kadokawa Mobile (43.5%), and Dentsu E-link (13.0%). *Kadokawa Mobile and Movie Gate: On October 1, 2009, Kadokawa Mobile merged with Movie Gate to form Kadokawa Contents Gate. *Kadokawa Production: On October 1, 2013, the company was dissolved and integrated in Kadokawa Corporation. *Mages: On July 12, 2019, Mages was acquired by Chiyomaru Studio, a concept and copyright company also headed by Mages CEO. *MediaLeaves: On January 10, 2010, MediaLeaves was merged into Enterbrain. *NTT Prime Square *Sarugakucho: Became part of Kadokawa Group Holdings under Enterbrain during the ASCII acquisition. On March 31, 2010, Pole To Win announced that it has acquired Sarugakucho. *Words Gear: On September 26, 2006, Matsushita Electric Industrial announced the establishment of Words Gear with Kadokawa Mobile and Tokyo Broadcasting System, effective on October 2, 2006. On September 30, 2010, Kadokawa Group Holdings announced merging Words Gear into Kadokawa Contents Gate, with Kadokawa Contents Gate as the surviving company, effective on January 1, 2011. See also *List of franchises owned by Kadokawa Corporation References External links * Category:Kadokawa Dwango Category:Holding companies based in Tokyo Category:Companies listed on the Tokyo Stock Exchange Category:Publishing companies established in 2014 Category:Holding companies established in 2014 Category:Japanese companies established in 2014 Category:Companies formed by merger